haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
If I Wasn't Alone...
りではないのなら|Hitoride wa Nai Nonara}} is the three hundred and sixty-fourth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 41st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Kamomedai and Karasuno engage in a long rally with both teams giving their utmost efforts. With a strong desire to remain on the court, Hinata fights along with his teammates to snatch a hard-earned break point. Just when it seems like Karasuno's high on momentum, Hinata falls. Plot Hinata is elated at the prospect of facing strong opponents. However, his mood quickly dampens once he realizes that he is now in the back row and will be eventually switched out with Yamaguchi for serves. An ephiphany strikes, and he grows determined to score break points in order to remain on the court. Hinata's serve hits the net and results in a chance ball for Karasuno. With not enough preparation time for both teams, Kageyama tries a dump shot only to be stopped by Kamomedai's triple block. The stray ball unexpectedly flies into Daichi's foot. Daichi, who is in the midst of approaching for a back row attack, reacts instantly and kicks the ball back to Kamomedai. Everybody is surprised by Daichi's aggressiveness, but Daichi, as the captain of a highly offensive team, refuses to lose to Hinata. Tsukishima lands a touch on Nozawa's spike, and Hinata follows up. A fired-up Tsukishima secures the appropriate run-up distance and faces Kamomedai's three blockers head on with a spike right over the middle. However, before the ball hits the floor, Hoshiumi skillfully saves the ball and receives applause from Nishinoya and Yaku. Gao overwhelms Karasuno blockers with his superior height, but Hinata makes a crucial save that not only impresses his teammates but also Fuki Hibarida, the All-Japan Boys' Representative Team coach. Hinata wastes no time and uses his improved jump for a Back Minus. The rest of the team joins in just as eager to score. Hinata thinks to himself that he is truly not alone anymore. Hinata scores and earns the desired break point that allows him to stay on the court. All of Karasuno's supporters cheer as Karasuno retake the lead 14 - 13. When Tanaka stretches his hand out to help pull Hinata up, Hinata unexpectedly misses his hand and falls to the floor to the surprise of his coach and teammates. Appearances *Sachirō Hirugami *Gao Hakuba *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Kenma Kozume *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kei Tsukishima *Izuru Nozawa *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Aikichi Suwa *Aaron Murphy *Yūji Terushima *Kazuma Bobata *Takeharu Futamata *Satori Tendō *Shinsuke Kita *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Yū Nishinoya *Morisuke Yaku *Nobuyuki Kai *Chikara Ennoshita *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Fuki Hibarida *Saeko Tanaka *Tenma Udai *Akiteru Tsukishima *Takanobu Aone *Kanji Koganegawa *Kenji Futakuchi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Akira Kunimi *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Ikkei Ukai *Tanji Washijō *Akira Saitō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda Chapter notes Character revelations *Kita notes that Daichi is not a defensive specialist, but a wing spiker that's great at defense. *Members from Johzenji are revealed to be watching the match. Trivia *In commemoration of reaching the climax of Karasuno vs. Kamomedai, this chapter includes a color page with all members of Karasuno in their original uniform. The text reads, "Win, Together." *This issue of the magazine also includes a colored front-page of Hoshiumi and Hinata with black wings sprouting from his back. The text reads, "On this back are wings of pure black." *This chapter is 28 pages long. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai